Smurf Mouth
"Smurf Mouth" is the seventh episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts with Fooly as usual fooling around the village, he was walking and singing the Smurf song, until he pass nearby Farmer Smurf, who is having trouble with Squawky the raven, who was eating his crops and teasing him by laugh at him. Farmer try to hit him with his pitchfork, but the raven got a rock and let it go and fall on Farmer's foot and to finish he let a bird dropping fall on his head, making him even angrier to the point he shouts a curse word(censored with donkey's noise), Fooly heard that and thought it was a sentence enhancer. One hour later, Acorn was having a conversation with Weepy, until Fooly appeared and greeted them by adding the "Sentence Enhancer", never hearing this kind of word, they ask Fooly about this word, he answers " This is one of those sentence enhancers, use it and you'll appear beautiful." Papa Smurf was helping Handy and Joey with one of his inventions they pass by Acorn, Weepy and Fooly, they greet them, while in the other hand they greet Papa and company by also adding the bad word. They stop after hearing that, Papa Smurf ask them who was responsible to teach this "word", Acorn and weepy pointed at Fooly, he asks him about how he learned this word, Fooly answers by saying "It was Crop Smurf, after the raven made fun of him". He confess to him about what he was saying is a bad word which Fooly says "Bad Word!?", then he starts to clean his tongue with his own hands, Papa continues by saying this word can't be said because many Smurfs become offended and feel insulted, Fooly vows to never say this word again, but when Brainy pass by and greets him, Fooly greeted him and adding the bad word, showing he needs to know how to keep promises. In the next morning Fooly was walking and pass by Hefty's house and greets Hefty and Joey by also adding the bad word, Hefty became angry and was about to beat him up, but Joey manages to calm him down by telling him about what happened yesterday, meanwhile Fooly pass by Smurfette who was watering her flowers with a watering can, he greets her by saying, "Hello Blondie Smurf a good (donkey's noises) morning you're having right?" She became offended and hits him in the head with her watering can, which Fooly questioned " why Blondie Smurf became mad at Fooly, was some(donkey's noises)thing, Fooly said?". Then Fooly pass by Pansy and Clumsy and greets them and again saying the bad word, which (as usual) became offended, all the Smurfs ( inclunding Pansy and Lilac) were telling Papa Smurf about how Fooly was saying the Bad words to all of them, he decides to punish him by making him painting all the village, but he was painting the ground instead, then he decides to find a simple job for even a uninteligent Smurf like Fooly, by sweeping all the houses. He was doing what he told in to do but was holding the broom upside down, at the end of the day, Papa Smurf says " I hope you learned your lesson Fooly", he answers by saying he'll never say a bad word again, but when Fooly was going home he said " good (donkey's noises) bye Red Smurf" which Papa and the smurfs (even Joey and the Pixie trio) pass out while saying oh,no, thus ending the episode. Trivia *This is the first time in the cartoon series that a Smurf says bad words which are censored, aside from the comics. In this episode it is censored with a donkey's noise (as part of a running gag). Continuation *'Episode 6' -- "Tripped Up" *'Episode 8' -- "Peewit's Smurfy Creation" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles